Work For Me
by BreatheYou7
Summary: He is sweaty and sexy. Her mouth is watering. Keep on pumping. She doesn't know, but he noticed her staring. Bella keeps going by the gym to talk to her friend Mike. Or is she just trying to catch a glimpse of Edward? All human.
1. Do It For the Girls, Eddie Boy!

**A/N: Okay, so here we go, first chapter. I don't have much to say, just don't take the story too seriously. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy! **

**--**

Drops of glittering sweat ran down his forehead and temples. The bronze coloured hair all tousled and messy. Strands of wet hair were hanging down to his dark eyelashes. It _is_ sex hair simply. _Ugh_, I just wanted to run my hands through it and never let go!

His penetrating green eyes were focused on the ceiling above him, pumping the weights with his arms - up and down, up and down. Every time he pumped the weights over his chest, his muscles grew bigger and the outlines became more defined. Someone knocked me over from behind and I jumped, coming out of my daydreaming bubble I'd created. I looked around the room. It was filled with boys doing their workouts. I was standing in the doorway ogling the sexy boy only metres in front of me, mouth slightly open, drooling and all. Red colour threatened to reach my face. I shook my head at myself and walked past the boys and into the room next to it.

"Hey, Mike!" I yelled at a rather small and scrawny boy. He was obviously very focused on the sport he was playing and didn't seem to notice me at all.

"_Yo!_ " I shouted to get his attention. "Earth to tennis kid."

He put down his racket at the small green table and then turned to me. "It's _table_ tennis, you idiot…" He glared at me.

"Whatever ping-pong king, here's your topic for this month's school paper." I handed him a paper, which I had scrabbled down all he needed to now. "Oh, and it's due Friday." I turned around and started walking.

Mike glanced at it quickly. "Wait, what?! It's due _this _Friday?" I had turned around again and I could see the panic coming over the boy.

"Yep," I said popping the "p". He glared at me once more and I just shrugged. "Don't blame me, I don't have anything to do with it anymore. Remember I quit it?" This time I walked out of the room before he could say anything else. I was finally done with the school paper, such a relief. It kept stressing me so much and I felt that I just needed to focus on my schoolwork. So, I quit it amply a month ago. Mike had to be practicing for this weekend's ping-pong tournament and hadn't been able to attend the meeting, so since I'm such a great friend I went for him.

I was now once more in the smelly boy's gym and had to threaten myself to keep going and not stopping to stare at the boys doing their workouts.

_But ahh, their hot sweaty muscles…_

_Their sexy, tanned fucking bodi-- no,_ no_ Bella! Keep going, your almost at the door now! _I tried pulling my eyes away from the bronze haired boy I'd been staring at earlier. But then my eyes literally popped out! That bastard took off his _shirt_! _Oh such fine bo-ody…_ My mind sang pleased from what it saw.

_NO! _I. Must. Go. On. I urged myself as I finally reached my safe destination and closed the door behind me.

"_Whew_", I breathed out to myself and wiped the sweat away with the back of my hand. (Okay, not _actual _sweat.) I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my skinny jeans and pulled it out. The ring tone "Stronger" by Kanye West started playing. _Why do I still have that one? _I added a note to my must-do-list in the back of my head to change it later and then flipped the phone open. The ID caller said _Alice_. I pushed the green button.

"Yeah?"

"Hi Bella. Guess what!" she said and squealed happily. Moreover, _loud_.

"What?"

"Ohmygod, You are _not _going to believe me, but guess who I'm going out with tonight?!"

"_Wow_, who?" I said rather bored. I could practically see my pixie like little friend jump on the other side of the line. Like the over enthusiastic person she was there was no doubt there would be screaming in her next answer.

"JASPER! OMG, _OMG_! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

I pulled away the phone an arm lenght from my ear waiting for her to finish screaming.

"That's great Alice. Who's Jasper though?" I asked as the squealing noise ironed out. I started walking off to next class since this call would most certainly keep on for minutes.

"Just this super hot guy we met last Friday? Ya know, at the party." Alice tried playing nonchalant but she couldn't fool me. Especially since her last two words grew too high pitched squeals.

And yes, she started jumping again.

"Oh, that guy." I answered putting emphasis on "that". Alice had been extremely (and I don't over exaggerate) interested in him. There had been Jasper here and Jasper there all week. Very tiring and boring to listen to all day. Maybe she would stop if she finally got together with him?

He-he.

**EPOV**

_One… two… three… _

This was going good so far. Not heavy at all.

I kept going at my new weight. I noticed the door opened and someone stopped staring in my direction.

… _four… five… six… seven… _

Bench press is _so _my thing. I took a chance and glanced at the doorframe quickly, a brown haired girl stared at me, jaw dropping and all. The girl finally realized she was staring and awkwardly left for another room. I grinned to myself and kept going.

_eight… ni_-- _Shit_!My arms, this is fucking _heavy_!

_Come on Eddie boy, do it for the girls now! _I urged myself to keep pumping. You. Can. Do. It.

… _ten…_

_CRAP! _This wasn't going to work.

Five minutes later, I went back to the bench after drinking some water. Sweat was dripping all over me. I sat back down at the bench, feet on the floor. I put on my usual weight on the bar this time and pushed them to the end of the collars. I got under the bar and made sure it was under my neck. I tucked in my chin into my neck, pressed the bar over my head, and then slowly down to my chest. I lifted it up and just before my arms stretched out completely, I lowered the weight again. I made ten reps then put it down.

The door opened and the brown haired girl walked into the gym again. She looked kind of… distressed… I would guess (and I'm thinking this while grinning hugely) she was having an inner struggle weather or not to look at the boys working out.

_Ugh, I might as well have some fun_… I stood up and then grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and slowly, very slowly pulled it upwards - over my muscular frame and then finally over my head. I ran my hand through my hair and grinned as I heard the door close with a rather loud thud.

I laughed out loud and grinned widely.

I decided it was enough for today and since I only had free period for less then an hour more I headed for the showers. Fresh and clean, I walked out to the school corridors, very light on my feet and backpack hanging over one shoulder. It was only one period left for the day - English and I could probably just sleep through that hour. _Ahh_… Senior year, fan-fuckin-tastic! Oldest at our school, nope of course I mean - _my_ school. Because yeah, I own it. Okay not literally because I'm not the owner of it and stuff you know but I'm so well respected people know better than to mess with me. The school is gigantic though so it's a lot of students going here. Hard to keep track of everyone you know.

But only one fucking school year left and then I'm off to college. _Wo-hoo! _College life's gonna be brilliant. I grinned cheesily at the thought and then made my way to English class.

I was right, nothing intresting happened and nothing kept my mind focused so it didn't take long before I drifted off to sleep.

**--**

**A/N: Please review, review, review! I really need to know what you think and since this is my very first story It would be great to get some response... :) It's short, yes so sorry about that. I hope you liked it though! :D xxHanna**


	2. Rushing and Racing

**A/N: Thank you to those who commented, faved and alerted my story. Not many but I was happy anyway and started this chapter as soon as the first review rolled in!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

**BPOV**

_Coz it's easy once you know how it's done_

_You can't stop now_

_It's already begun_

I turned around in my bed, half-asleep, half-dead. _Ugh… _What the heck is that noise?

_You feel it_

_Running through your bones_

_And you jerk it out_

_And you jerk it out_

Realizing it was my dear pretty, pink sidekick giving me a panic attack for a wakeup I plunged my arm over to the nightstand shutting the alarm off. I groaned loud being the morning person I was and without noticing fell back asleep.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"CRAP! Shit, shit, shit!" I jumped out of the bed like if it had given me an electric shock, fumbled with my phone to get the very important information of what time it was, which day and how much of a lecture I would get from Alice for riding to school looking like a drunken monkey. I had about exactly eleven minutes and ten seconds to actually get there in time. Which means; no shower, nothing to eat and a hell of a stressed Bella for everyone else to deal with.

For your info, I was _not _hungover. The fact is, I found a very interesting book at the library and couldn't put it down. I stayed up close to 4 am reading it. (I wasn't reading it in the library) Geeky I know, but when I find a great book, (which doesn't happen all too often) I cannot put it down. I have this stupid, stubborn brain that just encourages me to finish the book as soon as possible. It's sort of screaming: _READ! READ! _READ_, BELLA!_

It's quite terrifying actually.

I rushed into the bathroom, dreading for what the reflection in the mirror would look like. It was worse than I thought; messy hair, two lines under each eye that would represent the last day's eyeliner, and I practicly look like a blushing ghost. _Ugh, no time to think more acting Bella! _I turned on the water faucet, scooped up some water in my hands, and then drenched my pale face in it, rubbing under my eyes trying to freshen up a bit and get rid of the eyeliner

I skipped out of the bathroom and found some clothes lying over my armchair, a blue tube top and grey jeans. I hopped out of my pajamas and put on the clothes before I rushed out of the room and down the stairs, now looking like a drunken monkey on _speed_. Charlie, my dad, just managed to look up from the newspaper before I was out of the house and climbing into my rusty truck.

My pretty, red, truck called Wayler. I patted the black dashboard before I started the engine, the familiar roar started.

_Sorry baby, I meant my cool, red truck called Wayler._ I assured him as I drove out of the parking lot.

Once there I hardly found a place to park and nearly drove into a shiny new Volvo trying to make a u-turn, realizing that there wouldn't be any spaces left this close to school. I managed to make the turn without having to pay some rich ass kids all my savings for hitting their lovey dovey cars and Instead I drove further away. Eventually I found a spot large enough for Wayler to park and got out with my bag half open and hung loosely over one shoulder while running to first period with a stomach screaming for food.

When I reached the classroom and my seat next to the windows, my face was all flushed and gross, I felt a few drops of sweat running down my forehead and quickly wiped them away. I had been so stressed out trying to get to school in time (For your info, I managed to) that I hadn't noticed any difference, but God when I look up I swear my eyes popped out.

The sexy, muscly let's-take-our-clothes-off-just-to-make-Bella-drool-a-bit- dude from the gym sat next to me. No friggin' way!

And now my face was _even _redder_! Sigh_…

Still a bit chocked from seeing him, (okay I admit, I was practically drowning in his green eyes…) I reached down to grab the books from my backpack pretending as if I hadn't seen him. _Or_ been staring at his bare chest yesterday for that matter.

_Oh _God_, that chest… And those muscles…_

_Dammit_ Bella. _Focus_.

"Hey. Are you Bella?" a soft voice said coming from my right. I looked up to find the source and was struck by a pair of beautiful eyes and - undeniable- the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. His features were the perfect. And that unruly hair, _amazing!_

"Yeah, I guess." _Wow_, Bella. Great friggin' job! Why couldn't you have said something smart and witty, or at least normal like "Yes, I'm Bella". _Gosh, how stupid!_

The sexhair turned around to look at the teacher.

"Uhm… What about you?" I asked him. "I mean, what's your name?"

"Edward", he said without looking at me. A smirk was playing on his full lips.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Not much I'm sorry! It's really short and not especially well written at all but I hope it entertained you guys a little bit at least. Now REVIEW for another chapter, continue or not? And would you like me to rather have short chapters but me updating faster or the reverse? **

**So reviews = love, right? xox Hanna**


	3. Flowers in Heaven Smell Like This

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was actually almost finished about... more than a week ago but... I simply forgot to upload it. Haha. Apologizes. xD It's a little longer than the previous chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

I walked out of English class feeling a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at my back intensely. I had immediately remembered who the brown haired girl was when she sat down at the seat next to me an hour earlier. She was obviously pretending not to recognize me.

However, she was failing sadly. First off - her already so flushed face went _even _redder when she saw me. Secondly, her jaw dropped and third, she started fidgeting on her notebook nervously. English class had been very entertaining indeed.

I hadn't changed to that English lit class though because of watching that Bella girl drool over me, no I had to go there because it was either that or step up another level in math. I blame Esme, my mom, for that. She thinks I'm too lazy with school and that no college won't ever accept me with how it looks now; with my grades and stuff. You think that's it? _No!_ She thinks I should join some kind of activity outside of school for extra points for college too.

_Yeah, like I'm going to become one of those chess freaks. _I frowned at the thought and opened my locker. I changed the books I had in my hand to a couple of new ones for the next class - math. Just the easy-cheesy-regular-class though. At least that Bella girl wouldn't be there.

Jasper walked up to me with a huge grin plastered all over his face. He put his arm around my shoulders. I gave him a look and he pulled away quickly. "What's up Ed?" asked Jasper, he hadn't stopped grinning yet.

"Not much Jas", I said putting emphasis on 'Jas'.

"Stop friggin' calling me that okay?" He stared at me annoyed.

"Stop calling me 'Ed'! Seriously _Jasper_?"

Jasper sighed but was still grinning hugely.

"What's up with the smile though?" I asked just to get it over with. Because I bet, it has something to do with a girl or so. Sometimes I actually wonder if that douche is a girl. He freaking acts like one at times.

"Oh…" said Jasper and shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I just met this girl who totally digs me and we went out last night and she's totally pretty and like, smart and fun--" He trailed off, his face looking into space dreamingly.

Such a wanker. Seriously? Next thing he will probably come to school wearing a bra and earrings.

I'm worried.

"Dude, you have got to get a grip on yourself before you turn into a 'pretty and like, smart and fun' chick yourself." I said mimicking his previously used words.

Jasper glared at me and then frowned. "'Least I'll be getting something…"

I shoke my head and laughed. "And the girls hate me right?" It was now my turn frowning. "_Gosh_, why won't any girls be with me, Jas?" I said whining ironically.

The second bell rang telling us we had to get to class. Jasper walked away mumbling something that sounded like, "Fuck off." I laughed and headed for math class.

Jasper and I had been friends since first year of Middle School. He was the regular jock, chicks like him, even though he doesn't actually date much and he's obviously a football player since he's a jock. I do not play any sport for your info btw. I just work out at the school's gym. The football coach lets me since I know Jasper.

Even though this will seem totally gay, I'm going to say it anyway; the man's pretty darn gorgeous. You know blonde hair, muscular, la la la… whole package.

I mean Jasper, not the coach…

---

Lunch came fast. The school has two cafeterias - one at the east side and one at the north side. They're not that big but as I said before, it's many people going here. I eat at the eastern cafeteria and that means I have most of my classes on the east side of the school. Maybe that was why I hadn't seen Bella earlier, she probably goes to the north side since her English Lit class is there.

Victoria sat down next to me and sighed heavily. She buried her head in her hands.

"What now?" I asked her. I had gotten used to her complaining now. She was actually a close friend to me. She used to spill her secrets to me. Now _I _sound like a girl, don't I? Anyway, we used to date at our first year of High School but it did not last long. We just fit better as friends.

"Regular…" She answered sounding a bit desperate. She brushed her long, curly, red hair away from her face and straightened up. "He still doesn't notice me, Edward! I don't know what to do. I try to talk to him and ask questions and stuff but he just answers them and get back to whatever he's doing! It's killing me. I hate him…"

"James? Sure… You hate him." I laughed. Since she had been trying to get his attention for almost a month now that surely does prove she hates him. "Give the dude a break Vic. I'm sure he'll come around though." Do not complain! I just wanted her to shut up.

"Yeah right! If he doesn't like me now, why would he like me if I didn't even talk to him. He would just forget my name!"

"Maybe he's just extremely dumb? Maybe he just doesn't realize you like him?" Tanya who had just sat down said.

"But I've practically been all over him. That's impossible." Victoria sighed again.

"Then that's the problem. You are all over him! Get it? He'll get fucking sick of you. Guys don't like clingy girls. It gives you the stalker feeling, okay?" I digged into my lasagne hungrily. _God_, I was sick of hearing girls complain!

"I don't know…" Victoria said again and sighed. Her freckled nose was wrinkled up in confusion. She finally dropped the subject and started eating her chicken salad.

I walked out of the eastern cafeteria ten minutes later. I only had eight minutes 'til next class started. I figured it was best to get my books and just walk there a bit earlier than I usually do, since Victoria, Tanya, Jasper, Tyler and Eric was still eating. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone else right now anyway.

I expected the class room to be empty but it wasn't. This tiny, geeky guy called Mike was sitting alone at a table. I should have known though. I mean, it's not like he's got anything else to do in between classes. He started the same philosophy class with me this year and I honestly cannot say I've ever talked to him. He hangs around the gym on Wednesdays when I'm there too, but he's playing ping-pong so...

I sat down and took out my iPod from my pocket.

It couldn't have been more than a minute later when I heard someone almost screaming. I opened my eyes I had shut down, saw brown hair, and flushed cheeks.

Bella. I immediately started grinning. I paused the song that was now playing on my iPod and listened to what she said.

"Mike, tell her to QUIT using me as your owl will you? I'm not going to any more meetings for you and I won't take the notes she keeps giving me!" She stamped her foot in the ground.

"Yeah, Bella chill. I'll tell her to stop giving you notes, okay?" He sighed. "I've just had a really busy week."

"I know Mike. But I quit the school paper because I didn't want to be in it so you kind of see why I'm a little frustrated, right?"

"I do and I understand." sighed Mike. He then gathered up his stuff and grabbed his backpack. Bella's red colour on her cheeks had now increased a little.

"What are you doing?" she then asked Mike as he stood up and headed for the door. "You have class now!"

Mike just shrugged and walked out. Bella shook her head twice and then sank down at the seat where Mike had been sitting. She sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands.

I walked over to her desk and bent down so my face was level with hers, which was still hidden by her hands. She didn't seem to notice me. "You should really give that Newton boy a break, don't you think?"

Bella jumped in her seat and looked up completely shocked. "Ohmigod! You scared me."

I laughed and my breath reached her face, which were still only inches away from mine. She got a weird look on her face and then leaned back in her seat.

"What? You don't think I have a bad breath, do you?" I said chuckling, and leaned closer to her again. She didn't say anything.

"You're not in this class, are you?" I asked even though I knew she wasn't.

"No, I'm not." Bella looked at her watch and then stood up, making me follow suit. "I have to go. My class started five minutes ago."

"Whatever", I said as I watched her walk out of the room and disappear into the crowd of students outside the classroom.

People started to enter the room now so I walked back to my seat and started my iPod again.

**BPOV**

I sank down at the seat and sighed heavily. _Why couldn't everything just slow down sometime? _I thought to myself, complaining like usual. I definitely wouldn't have quit the school paper if I knew Mike would make me cover for him. I thought my life would get so much calmer, but God was I wrong. Don't people say final year is chill? Or something… Mike can be _so _annoying at times. I actually don't have a lot to do in my spare time. I usually never get behind in school and all the assignments we get I finish quickly. Alice and Mike pretty much the only friends I hang out with. Oh, and Angela of course. Even though we seem to have grown apart a bit lately. Now that I think about it, I actually miss her. A lot. We're quite much alike each other - calm, focused and I don't know, nice?

I am pretty nice. I think.

_Who am I kidding? _Of course I'm nice. I've never hurt a fly in my whole life, yet alone another human being. He-he.

"You should really give that Newton boy a break, don't you think?" Someone said. A voice I couldn't help but recognize a little too well. I jumped at his words. I had been completely unaware of that it had been someone else in the room.

Well in this case, 'someone else', was Edward.

I looked up only to be even more startled. He was only mere inches away from my own face. "Ohmigod! You scared me." I breathed out. A little uncomfortable with the close distant between us. Edward chuckled and I felt his breath reach my face. _Ah, is this what flowers in heaven smell like? _I'm not kidding. I could also feel his scent, and let me tell you - it smelled _waaaay _beyond good. Sweet. I swear to God it took me all my willpowers to lean back in my seat. I just wanted to explore that luscious mouth of his. His lips were light red and thin. Perfect shape and all.

"What? You don't think I have a bad breath, do you?" Edward teased while his gorgeous mouth curved into a smile and a light chuckle slipped out between his lips. I stared at him, at his mouth but couldn't find the strenght to say something. _Weird._

But God, was he wrong. About his breath, I mean. _YUMMY!_

Edward seemed to have understood I wasn't going to say anything so he asked me if I was in this class.

"No, I'm not." I answered and looked at my black watch. _Shit,_ I started five minutes ago! I stood up and Edward did the same. Glad to have an excuse to leave, I told him I was late and left the room.

**--**

**A/N: I'm not happy with how it came out. I didn't plan on it to turn out this way and I def. didn't plan on putting Edward in one of Bella's classes... Anyhoo, I hope you liked it at least... REVIEW for lovee? :D**


	4. Quotes and Literature Geeks

**A/N: Now, are we impressed or are we? The update came pretty fast didn't it? :D You guys didn't seem to like the last one that much and I'm sure you won't like this one that much either. My story doesn't have that much drama yet! But there will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

******_Quotes used from unknown and as said in the story, from Mark Twain._**

**Enjoy! (And don't forget to review afterwards!"**

**--**

It was Wednesday and I debated weather or not I should go "visit" my friend Mike while he was practicing table tennis. I had figured out that Edward always went to the gym on Wednesdays at least. Well okay, _I_ didn't figure it out. Earlier this week I had been talking to Alice. She was happier than she had ever been before (that is what she said herself) and she and Jasper had apparently been making progress in their, uhm… relationship. That fact made Alice even more hyperactive and energetic. I'm seriously questioning this Jasper dude-, which I have not had the honour to meet yet by the way- if he is seriously crazy, or just a sugar high monkey himself. How cold he possibly stand being around Alice for more than an hour without loosing it? No offence to my pixie friend, I love Alice.

Well anyway, what I was trying to say is that Jasper apparently knew Edward and somehow Alice had completely "innocent" asked Jasper about Edward. Whereas how she found out, he is working out at the gym on Wednesdays while Jasper and his football team are doing their workouts. I don't think that's the only day they practice in the gym though. Edward cannot actually have gotten that body from working out once a week?

Now I don't want you to get the wrong impression-I am not a desperate whore who just longs for that gorgeous body wrapped around me!

Okay, maybe I was not being _completely_ honest now…

The point is - I'm not a whore. I am actually a virgin. I'm not ashamed of that fact, more proud actually. I watch the girls in my school whore-around, flirting with guys all the time and that's pathetic. Wearing skirts and shorts that barely cover their tiny butts and tank tops showing off their _wonderful _cleavages. So yes, I would rather be a proud virgin than a desperate hoe.

Now just because I'm a virgin doesn't necessarily mean that I cannot have some fun during my teen years! I like to read and I'm a rather big comfy, carefree, sweet person yes, but I still like hanging with friends and have a good time. I even go to a couple parties now and then.

_Now you didn't see that coming did you?!_

My classes on forenoon went by and during lunch I was still unsettled weather or not I was going to the gym in, I looked at the clock on the wall in the cafeteria, about an hour more.

Alice sat down at the chair next to me. We sat at a round table quite near the windows, it was raining outside and the sky was grey. Alice started eating her salad and I was just fidgeting with the red apple I was holding in my hands. Alice was late for lunch and I think I have a clue of where she had been. "So, when do I get to meet this mystery man?"

Alice started smiling and jumping excitedly in her seat. "You know what? I was actually just talking about that with Jas!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Yeah, we didn't decide anything because I had to rush over to _you_", she glared at me once before she continued, "so I just had time to bring it up."

"You know you are really building up expectations when you talk about this guy 24/7, how lovely, sweet and beautiful he is, and I never get to meet him! He better be something special", I stated and chuckled. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, Bella. You on the other hand should really get--" Alice started but I interrupted her before she could say anything more by putting up a hand in the air and giving her an annoyed glare.

"Don't start again", I told her. She opened her mouth but seemed to have changed her mind and closed it instead. _Good choice Alice. _She had been on me for ages (or at least since the day I broke up with Chris, my last boyfriend) that I had to "get out there" as she'd like to say. With "get out there", she obviously meant that I needed to start dating more. I don't exactly count Chris as a "boyfriend". We only went out a couple times and Chris really seemed to have liked me but as you can here by our names, Chris and Bella, we didn't belong together. Chris was a year older than I was and graduated last year. _Thank God_, I had really had enough of the awkwardness that occurred after my break-up with him.

Alice flipped open her phone and started texting. She sighed, typed and then pressed, "send". "Bella dear…" Alice started and looked up from her cell phone with a smug expression on her face.

"Alice dear, what is it?" I sighed, _what did she have in mind now?_

"Jasper couldn't hang out after school like we planned. Something about his mother and food, la la la, wanna go shopping?" She smiled brightly.

There was no way in hell I was going to be able to skip that. Alice loves shopping and then I like it too, apparently.

"Do I have to?" I pleaded, pouting out with my bottom lip.

"Yes of course! We love shopping Bella!" said Alice and grinned. She stood up and took her tray with the rest of the food she didn't eat up and threw it in the trashcan by the exit. I followed and did the same with my food and then walked with her back to our lockers. Her locker was just a few away from my own.

"So what are you doing for the free period?" asked Alice as she approached me again. She knew I didn't have any classes for about two hours while she herself had English Lit and math.

"I don't know…" I told her truthfully. I hadn't decided if I wanted to go and hang with Mike. It gets somewhat boring after a while. "I might just go to the library", I then said thinking it was a good idea since I had a couple of smaller tests coming up next week. Might as well start early?

"BB" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "BB" stands for "Boring Bella" and it was Alice who came up with that annoying nickname. I gave her a death glare who basically told her to go screw herself if she ever dared to say it again.

"Yeah well, bye bye…" Alice giggled and backed away from me a few steps but still with her face against me. "Bye Boring Bella. Hope you have LOTS of fun in the library!" She bounced off with a wicked grin.

"Alice!" I cried out and shut my locker fiercely. Such an annoying, immature little human being I thought to myself as I made my way to the school's library. It was in the middle of the school, in-between the north side and the east side. People who hung with friends from the opposite side of the school often met at the library, talked, chilled, etc on free periods and longer breaks between the classes.

I sat down in a comfy armchair in a corner at the end of the library where there usually weren't many people around. I knew that because whenever I needed to study in a quiet place this was the right corner to go to.

I sunk deeper in the armchair to get a little more comfortable, plopped in my ear buds, and started the iPod. I picked up the school bock and started reading it.

Awhile later, I felt a breath brushing along my neck. I jumped in my seat and pulled out the ear buds hastily. I turned around and was absolutely started by the person I saw.

"What the fuck, Edward?!" I breathed. _How long had he been standing there? _I was suddenly rather nervous. No, don't ask me why.

"Long enough", Edward said and grinned that cocky way he always did. I may admit he was ridiculously good looking even though he had that hey-I'm-sexy-and-the-best-you'll-ever-see-grin all over his face…

He walked around the armchair I was sitting in so that he was no longer standing behind me but in front instead. He leaned against the round table looking me over; he stopped and stared at my chest for a while before he quickly looked into my eyes again. I swear, red colour reached his cheeks! _Did he just blush?!_

"You know what they say, Bella?" He waited a few seconds for me to reply but I didn't say anything so he continued, "'Our character is what we do when we think no one is looking.'"

"Well Edward, 'It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt.' You know you should really keep that in mind from no on."

Edward laughed and put one of his hands over his heart as he plunged down in the armchair next to me. "Ouch?" he said playing fake sadness in his tone.

"Mark Twain, dude." I stated, smiling a little towards him.

"Oh yeah right, you're the English Lit geek. Of course."

"Shut up!" I reached over towards him to try to punch him in the arm but almost ended up falling off the chair as he moved away from my punch and I missed. He started laughing at me and I glared back at him irritated and a little bit embarrassed. _The clumsiness Bella, remember the clumsiness! _I added a mental note.

"So what brings you here, Bella?"

"What brings you here, Edward? Aren't you supposed to be w--" I interrupted the sentence when I realized what I was just about to say. I felt my cheeks getting a little hotter and I prayed it wouldn't show. _But what's the chance for the miracle to happen?_

"Aren't I'm supposed to be doing what?" He said obviously a little curious. I had almost been asking him why he wasn't at the gym working out but that would totally have given me away and making me look extremely pathetic. Therefore, that was not an option.

"Never mind…" _Seriously Bella? _I said to myself while mentally hitting myself on the forehead.

"Sure. You never answer me btw."

"Well, you never answered me."

"I asked first."

"So?"

"_God! _You are _so _immature!" Edward said and laughed. He looked at my iPod and then moved towards me. He only stopped a few inches from my face and I could once again feel his breath brush against my skin. His scent almost made me faint. _No kidding. _

_Can you get any more pathetic, Bella?_

"What are you listening to?" He said and took the iPod from my hands. He scrolled through my songs and smiled all the while. "I like it."

"You like the songs?" I asked in disbelief. I wasn't exactly the person who liked to listen to Britney Spears or Beyoncé. I like classical, beautiful music. But not all the time, I love regular pop too.

"Uh-huh. They're okay I guess." Edward smiled at me.

"Can I at least get my personal space, Cullen boy? Or are you gonna make me squint-eyed" I huffed and pushed him away from me as I got a little uncomfortable from the close distance. Not to mention I could barely look at him without my eyes crossing since he was so close to my own face.

"You sure?" Edward said grinning but slowly backed away. "Why you hanging with that Newton kid anyway?" He looked curious and I was a little startled by his question.

"Gee, I don't know? Because he's my friend, _dumbass_." I rolled my eyes and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Thank you Bella. I really do appreciate you calling me a dumbass. Flattering coming from such a _fine, _young lady like you." Edward chuckled.

"You know I really need to study… So, bye-bye Edward", I said and waved my hand, motioning for him to go. I was a little irritated by his cocky manner, I brought the buds to my ears again and turned on the music. Ignoring the fact that he was still sitting pretty close to me _and_ staring. I started reading the book pretending as if he wasn't there.

After a while, he sighed and stood up. His arm brushed along mine as he passed me. When I though he was gone I breathed out long, letting go of a breath I really didn't know I had been holding. "Whew" I whispered aloud.

That's when he whispered in my ear: "A little nervous, are we?" I turned around and saw him leave.

**--**

**A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! Makes me much more inspired to write. And it also helps alot to see what you think. Should I continue or not?**

**Btw, Christmas is almost here and I'm actually writing a christmas oneshot! Wohoo!**

**What's on your christmas whislist? TELL ME. I'm having a hard time coming up with a few things myself, maybe you can help me? lol. **

**and review for a sweaty Edward in the next chapter! LOVE/Hanna**


	5. Mind If I Borrow Bella?

**A/N: Sorry for updating late. I had some trouble writing this chapter. I'm not sure I will continue this since it doesn't really seem to be such a big interest in it and I feel like uh yeah.. Whatever. Just make sure to review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always great to get... Ohh make sure to check out a story I just posted a few days ago called** _"The Diary of Hermione Granger" _**more of an easy reading fic but go check it out, there's already 2 chapters out. xD**

**And I hope that VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH will appreciate this chapter. ;) I might not have described it that well but at least it's something. :) hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Edward Cullen (sigh...) or his friends. Unfortunately the one and only Stephenie Meyer does.**

**--**

I was standing in front of the full-sized mirror with Alice beside me. Her delicate face next to my flustered face and her brown eyes tinted in a darker colour than usual due to irritation. "Bella…" she sighed and walked over to my closet. "You look so _boring_. Plain boring. You need to step out of your comfort zone and stop hiding your body." She started rummaging through my closet and then looked back to me sending a glare as she heard me sigh loudly. She dove into the closet again.

"Alice", I huffed and walked over to my bed, sitting down. "I don't exactly have a body to show off." It was now Alice's turn to sigh. She walked up to me with some clothes draped over the right arm and looked at me disappointedly.

"You have a great body Bella. Can we get any higher self-esteem here?" She shrugged and threw me a white tank top and one of the skirts we purchased yesterday. A black, leather skirt with an exposed zipper. The skirt went just above my knees and hugged my body showing my `sexy curves´ as my little clothing advisor had said. Alice hadn't let me skip the little shopping trip yesterday and I ended up buying things that left a huge mark on my bank account. It cost a lot to shop with the crazy little lunatic. After our long shopping trip, Alice even insisted on us having a little sleepover at my place. I was exhausted.

She lit up and danced over to one of the bags we hadn't unpacked and got back with some accessories. I was told to put on a kind of dirty-golden coloured necklace, a light blue stone pendant with brown-ish strings flowing in it wrapped the golden chain that hung all the way down to my boobs. Alice added a golden bangle running in the same golden tint as the necklace's chain to my left arm. "Now there is a prettier view Bella. Go do your make-up the way you usually do it-it actually looks nice that way." Alice said, smiling while pushing me to the bathroom.

"Thank you for that Alice. At least I'm not completely useless!" I frowned and began putting on my make-up. "You know, what's wrong with tees and jeans anyway? It's just school, no need to dress up!" I called out from the bathroom.

Alice peeked in from the door. "Bella _that's_ not dressed up." She shot a look at my outfit and then walked back to my room to get ready.

"Whatever", I mumbled.

---

So far, the school day went by just like every other day-uneventful, boring, long and dragging. I had met up with Alice at our lockers when the day had finally ended for the both of us. She leered at me cheekily and I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "What?"

"Don't be so irritated all the time Bells." She huffed and flashed a wicked grin. "It's time for you to meet the `mystery guy´." She grabbed me by the elbow and started walking quickly through the corridors.

"_OMG!" _I called out hysterically. "I am _so_ excited, Alice! I can't believe this is finally happening!" I continued, irony filling my voice. I earned myself a death glare from Alice but she continued dragging me through the halls. It looked like we were heading towards the gym and I was right. She opened the doors and an excited little squeal escaped her mouth. Once again-I rolled my eyes but was thrusted in to the sweaty room.

"Bella, meet Jasper!" She stopped in front of an indeed-very attractive blonde guy with a strikingly white smile. He-he, you're kidding me? _Of course, these two will be perfect for each other…_ "And Jasper-this is Bella. She's really pretty isn't she?" I chuckled awkwardly and shot an annoyed look at Alice before greeting Jasper.

"Uhm, she is… Alice", Jasper said and glanced at her before meeting my eyes. "Nice meeting you. This is Edward- my friend…" He turned around to introduce me to his friend. Which you probably already figured out by now was Edward the one and only…

"Yeah, we already met." I said stiffly and managed a smile. "He's in my English Lit class." Edward smirked and I rolled my eyes. Which btw was a hell of a sexy smirk! Not to mention he's wearing shorts and with just a plain white t-shirt at his upper body showing off his beautiful muscles. _Fuck my life._

"What about we do something all four of us tonight?" Alice interrupted my thoughts and I snapped my head up. "My place is free from parents tonight."

"Sounds cool, you in Edward?" Jasper asked and put an arm around Alice's waist while looking meaningfully at Edward.

"Mmh, sure." He mumbled.

"Awesome! And Bella doesn't have a choice", Alice said and pecked Jasper at the cheek once before taking my arm again. "We'll see you guys later!"

That little thing can be very rude.

"Uhm Alice," Edward said before we had time to leave. "Mind if I borrow Bella for a little while?"

Alice immediately started smiling sheepishly and nodded more than twice. "Take her!"

"W-what? You're giving up on me now Alice?" I said and rolled my eyes. She pushed me towards Edward pretty hard so I almost lost my balance.

Jasper winked at Edward and then coughed. "I should go change…" Alice and Jasper walked away.

And then it was just Edward and I left. _Great._

"So…**.** What did you want?"

"I just find you amusing really." He smirked at me and then sat down at a bench.

"W-what?" I spat shocked. "Amusing, really Cullen?"

"Well yes. Grab a dumbbell or…" He got an amused expression on his face and then continued. "Why don't you take a barbell and try beating me at bench press, miss?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I frowned shocked. "Besides, I don't even have any clothes suitable for a work out as you can obviously see." I rolled my eyes at his bizarre idea.

"Go change, you can take one of my shirts and borrow shorts from the ladies." He mused."Seriously, Edward? I will not do that and I would never wear your stinky old clothes." I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

"You're not a little wimp, are you Bella?" He huffed nonchalantly and lay down on the bench. I growled and walked up to him feverishly.

---

So there I was fifteen minutes later, standing in the middle of the boys' gym sporting a much too big white t-shirt and black shorts. Purple, lace bra visible through the thin fabric of the shirt and hair up in messy bun. I glared at Edward stubbornly._ He is _so_ going to regret this! _He looked at me with a huge grin. "Bella! You look amazing! Come here now", he led me to a bench and asked me to sit down. When I didn't he put both of his hands at either side of my shoulders and pushed me down. I growled aloud and crossed my arms in front of me. I glared right into his mesmerizing eyes. "You're so cute…" He chuckled, obviously the whole situation really funny. He told me to sit with my legs of either side of the bench and then he pushed me down so that my back hit the bench and I was laying with him looking down on me. He then gave me the bar that only had one small, round weight at both of the ends.

At least he said I looked amazing. Points to Bella!!

**EPOV**

I guess I'm very happy with myself right now. I just got her to put on _my_ shirt that is in fact pretty much _see-through_ so that I can actually see her _laced _bra!

_Excuse me for being a teenage boy…_

And she is working out on a bench in the smelly gym. Ha-ha-ha, note my evil laugh. Her nose is scrunched up in the cutest way and a drop of sweat his rolling down her forehead. I couldn't help myself before I saw my hand stretch out to wipe off the drop, letting my hand linger on her skin a little longer than it should have. She looked up at me quickly and I saw how her elbows was about to collapse under the weight. I grabbed the bar and took it aside. Bella sat up and wiped her forehead. She looked up at me with a furious expression. "Don't you ever make me do something like that. Ever. Again", she practically growled. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'm apologizing for your discomfort…" I said and chuckled lightly. She crossed her arms like a little child and pouted her bottom lip. _Ahh…_ She sure is something special. Hair was falling out of her messy bun and her face was red. She breathed quicker than normally-her chest going up and down. I couldn't help but admire her. She still managed to look hot even though her face was read and sweaty. I reached out my hand and tucked a straw of hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. She blushed and looked away. I smiled at the sight and could still feel how her soft skin felt against my fingers sending a shiver down my spine. _Wow, I'm turning soft!_

She started smiling wickedly and stood up. "Done staring anytime soon?" She mused and left for the girls' dressing room.

_Fuck, she noticed._

**--**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Now I only have one word left for you, and I guess you now what it is. _No?_ well REVIEW.**


	6. A Baseball Bat and A Pervert

**A/N: Hellooo guys! Thank you very much for reviewing so for that, here's another chapter! Lol. I wanted it longer since you guys were so lovely and reviewed but it's late and I just want it out, eh? **

**Hope you like it! ;) And just so you know, I have the main parts of the story planned out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, everything belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

When the night came Alice had fixed me up with some new clothes (I know, I just went shopping?!) and makeup. I told her I was fully capable of dressing myself but she refused to let me do it. _Shocking_… I honestly don't need her to dress me and everything but I think she just really enjoys doing it.

What are friends for?

She didn't turn me into Barbie-Bella though since we would just be staying at Alice's place for a couple hours hanging out. I was rather nervous about tonight, I haven't actually been spending a lot of time with Edward and we somewhat just met while Alice and Jasper are practically living with each other. Everything would just become awkward and forced between Edward and I…

"They should be here anytime now, Bella", Alice said excitedly as she added a final touch mascara to her eyelashes.

"Oh joy", I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Alice didn't seem to hear, as she would probably have been sending me daggers if she had.

Not more then a couple minutes later we heard the bell ring and we got downstairs to let the boys in. Jasper immediately pulled Alice into a hug and pecked her lips before saying `hi´ to me. I smiled and Edward then walked up to me. He wore a long-sleeved melange t-shirt in a softer grey colour and then simple blue jeans. He looked great. Then he embraced me into a light hug and smiled at me once he let go of me. I feared my cheeks would turn scarlet so I turned around to Alice and Jasper who stood behind me. I felt Edwards gaze on me and I instantly turned nervous. Alice broke the silence and led us into the living room where she had set up some movies and snacks.

"So I was thinking we could either just stay here and do stuff like playing, Wii, Guitar Hero, watch movies and stuff _or_…" She turned around and picked up some papers from the table with a smug expression on her face. "We could do a little competition I set up." I felt my body stiffen at her words, _what kind of competition? _If I knew Alice right this would not be something good…**.**

"What kind of competition, Alice?" Jasper asked what I was thinking.

"Well… I have this list here of things to do before the night ends and the ones who complete the challenges the quickest wins."

"What's the price?" Edward asked looking slightly interested.

"Dinner out and the losers pay of course", Alice said and walked to stand closer to Jasper. She interlocked their fingers. "What do you guys say? Jasper and I against you two?"

"Yeah, I'm in", Jasper said and grinned. Edward nodded while I just stood there quietly.

"Come on Bella." Edward nudged me in the side with his elbow and smirked. "We'll beat them easily."

"Uh, I guess it doesn't matter what I want anyway so yes-I'm in." I rolled my eyes as Alice giggled excitedly and she started explaining more elaborated. We had until midnight to do it (I gasped at this part since it was only Thursday and a school night) and there were 20 things to do. We then split up and Alice and Jasper headed out to start.

I turned to Edward. "You know we'll never win while competing against Alice", I said. Alice is so stubborn and I'm almost certain she would do whatever it takes to win.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Whatever, I think it will be fun. Besides, look at the bright side." Edward said and smirked. I sighed and wondered what the bright side could possibly be."You'll get to spend time with me…" He said cockily. "_Alone_…**.**"

".ha", I fake laughed hysterically. "Look at the list Edward!" I read through the list of things we had to do. _Have a guy/girl giving you his/hers underwear (can not be your partner's), get a piggy back from a stranger, point down to your bum and tell a stranger how much you love your bum, have a guy/girl give you a picture of his/hers girlfriend/boyfriend, swim naked in a strangers pool…. _I gasped aloud at the last one and looked up at Edward who was peeking down at the list in my hands.

"There is no way in hell I am doing this, Edward! _No _way!" He laughed and put a hand at my shoulder to calm me.

"It's not _that_ bad…"

I took a deep breath. "All of these things are like taken out of a stupid chick flick!" _Alice is so going to get for this…._

"We should get started don't you think though? I'd rather not loose and have Jas tease me", Edward said and smiled lightly. He was right, it was already half past nine. I nodded, still peeved but walked out to get my coat. Edward followed and then he led me to his car, which was a very nice and shiny new Volvo. He opened the silvery car door for me and I got in. I heard a low roar as the engine started and we drove out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked out through the windows, it was already starting to get dark and small drops rained down from the sky hitting the car making low and peaceful `thumps´as it did.

"I thought it would be better to get closer downtown since there aren't really many people living here."

"Oh, yeah", I said and looked out the window again. The silence became a little awkward and I struggled to find something to talk about.

"Nice car", I said after awhile.

"Thanks", Edward said and glanced at me before looking back at the road again. "I got it for my sixteenth birthday from my dad, Carlisle."

"Oh, that's nice of him." I said and wondered if the Cullen's were rich. I only had my old truck that I got from Charlie but it wasn't something very expensive. I'm not complaining though, I love Wayler.

Edward put on some music and we drove in silence for the rest of the bit. After awhile he pulled up at a parking lot. A couple apartments surrounded the lot and it was a small club at the end of it. I looked at Edward and raised a brow, he just shrugged and got out of the car. I followed suit and heard distant noises and music coming from the club as soon as I got out. Edward started walking towards it with me not far behind.

It wasn't exactly packed inside but it still smelled a lot like alcohol and smoke in there. I bet it wouldn't be as embarrassing to ask all these stupid things if the strangers were drunk and probably wouldn't even remember it by the morning.

We started with the easiest ones like the one where you asked of a picture of someone else's girlfriend/boyfriend. Edward took care of that one and I had to point to my bum and say that I loved it. The creepy old guy stared at my butt and then stretched out an unsteady hand to slap it. I immediately jumped away before he could touch me and Edward laughed out loud. I slapped him jokingly at the arm and gave him a stubborn glare - which only made him laugh even harder. Edward got a piggyback ride from a man in around the fifties and I must say that he looked terrified. I laughed so hard my stomach started aching when Edward got down and muttered `I swear he tried grabbing my butt instead of my legs…**.** Fucking pervert…**.**

The time was around 10.30 and we had done almost two thirds of the challenges already.

"So now we just have to find a pool, right?" Edward said as he looked down at the rest of the things we had to do. It was 11.25 and the only thing left on the list was to swim naked. I felt myself getting nervous and my stomach almost lurched.

"Uh…**. **I.-I. Do we really have to do that one?" I said hopelessly and whined.

"Yes we do." He took me by the arm and dragged me to the car. We started heading farther down the road to a nicer area with houses instead of apartments. We spotted a big white wooden house with a very large back yard. It was completely dark and no sign of anyone at home so we parked the car some metres away from the driveway and got out. We sneaked around to the back yard and we were right-a big pool covered the middle section of the yard. Dim lights came from the pool making the darkness around us resolve somewhat so that Edwards face lit up, that and the silvery light from the moon made him look beautiful. I looked up at him and his face held a gorgeous smile, as he looked over at the pool only a couple steps away from us. I wasn't so nervous anymore. Partly because I had to drink some alcohol since (`drink shots with a stranger´) Edward had to drive.

Edward's smile turned into his oh-so-well-known cocky smirk and he peered down at me. "So are you going in anytime soon, Bella?" He then took off his coat and let it fall to the ground. I stared at him, terrified of what he was about to do but I still felt rather… happy?

_Come one_, you too know he is gorgeous.

I followed suit, letting my coat fall to the green grass below me. Edward took off his grey shirt and then bent down to take off his shoes.

I stared again, only in awe this time. He was so _beautiful_. I know I had seen him shirtless before and I knew he had those incredible muscles and all but…**. **His body kind of shimmered in the moonlight and he looked so perfect. Not that I wanted to sound like a love struck teenage girl and all but _still_. I did not know what I felt about him anymore. I don't think I have feelings toward Edward other than friendship. I know I haven't known him for that long but I do think he is a rather good guy after all.

I broke out of my thoughts when Edward tossed one of his shoes at me. "Ow!" I cried out and looked at Edward.

"Decided to stop staring now has we, Bella?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked amused. I frowned and took off my shoes… slowly as I didn't want to take off my shirt anytime soon.

Eventually, the time came when I had untied my black converse and my hands were at the bottom edge of my shirt, tugging lightly before starting to drag it off me. Edward stared at me. The shirt was just above my belly button when…

"Who's there?!" A voice called out. I jumped and started to freak. I looked over at the backdoor of the house and a big guy stood there-baseball bat in his hand and all for Christ's sake!

"Oh fuck", I heard Edward whisper from where he stood. "Bella get your things I think it's time to go now!" Edward grabbed my elbow. I found my shoes and we ran to Edwards Volvo. Edward started the engine and we took off in a hurry.

Once we were a couple minutes away, I couldn't help but start laughing. Edward looked over at me, shock and confusion written over his face. I bent over clutching my stomach laughing even harder and I heard Edward giving away a few chuckles. After a while we were both laughing hysterically.

When we got back to Alice's house and living room we found the two lovebirds cuddled up in the couch eating snacks and watching a film.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I yelled out shocked. "You guys already did all the stuff?"

Alice looked at me and smiled satisfied. "Uhm no, Bella. We've been here all the time actually." She let out a giggle.I felt my jaw clench and I glared at Alice. "Are you saying you never even completed _one _of those fucking stuff you gave us?"

"Sort of. We just stayed home. I wasn't in the mood for playing. Sorry Bella." She giggled again. _That freaking-- freaking…. ARGH. _I growled and Edward laughed. He ruffled my hair and went to sit at the couch. I looked at them and felt my face getting even redder. What is up with her?

"Alice!" I called out. "I had a freaking _old_ pervert _glaring_, Alice, _glaring_ at my butt and I had to grab some guys _underwear_!" I pulled out the grey boxers from my pocket and showed it at Alice.

"Eww!" She shrieked and got off the couch, away from the dirty underwear. She then came up to me. "I'm sorry Bella." She gave me a comforting smile. "For everything you went through, taking shots, piggy back riding, smell some perv's boxers", she laughed out at the last part hysterically and I glared at her furiously.

"Bella, you are overreacting." Edward said from the couch. "Besides we won, so they'll have to pay for us."

I smiled sheepishly. "Great. I can pick anything I'd like, right?"

**--**

**A/N: Oops! I'm sure you wanted that swim-naked-in-a-strangers-pool part not interrupted right? ^^ -evil laugh-. Well well... REVIEW FOR EDWARD WORKING OUT. I so know you want it...**


End file.
